


Exception

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Emo Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sokka is a good boyfriend, damn son, haha like me, my life is complete, oh theres a tag for that, thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “With the exception of you, I despise everyone alive.”“I love you too, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is nice.
> 
> It’s not the terrible blanket of depression threading to hang you.
> 
> Thanks for listening to my TedTalk.

Zuko slams the door open.

Sokka nearly falls out of his seat but sits up in alarm.

Zuko looks Sokka dead in the eye and points to him.

“With the exception of you, I despise everyone alive,” Zuko says solemnly.

“I love you too, sweetheart. But what are you doing?” Sokka asks.

“Expressing my inner emo through door slams and dramatic entrances,” Zuko explains.

Sokka analyzes him carefully before shrugging. “Sounds about right to me. What happened?”

Zuko flops onto the bed next to Sokka. “I have a 6-page essay due tomorrow.”

“When did you get the heads up for it?” Sokka asks.

Zuko sits up. “She totally sprung it on us! She only told us like, 2 months ago!”

Sokka looks at him critically. “I don’t think you understand what the word, ‘sprung’, means.”

When Zuko glares at him, Sokka relents.

“Fine, I'll help you write it on one condition,” Sokka says.

Zuko looks at him hopefully. “What?”

“You need to sleep at night,” Sokka says seriously.

And Zuko stands up and walks out.

“Zuko-”

“Nope.”

“You can't just-”

“Bye, bitch.”

“You need to sleep.”

“No.”

“Yes, you do.”

“If I can run on 15 minutes of sleep and 7 coffees with an occasional Monster a day, I will be fine for 3 more months.”

“3 MORE MONTHS?”

“SHIT, GOTTA GO!”

“ZUKO, GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
